peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Plays Minecraft (Liopleurodons's version)
Transcript Peppa Pig: *at the store* Here's Minecraft! *puts it on the cashier* to Peppa playing Minecraft on the PT3 Super Slim George Pig: Hi! *presses X, making her character jump* Peppa: GET OFF THE CONTROLLER! hour later Daddy Pig: Stop playing, Peppa, it's dinner time. begins playing Minecraft on her uPhone Peppa: *throws her plate off the table* Mummy Pig: Peppa! I'll need to put your food on a tray and send you to your room! *puts Peppa's food on a tray and sends Peppa to her room* Finish your dinner, or no TV for a month. eats her food and plays Minecraft Peppa: Ooh, look at my house! It's so gorgeous! joins in and blows up Peppa's house with TNT Peppa: *kicks Emily and sends her a PTN message* to Emily at her manor reading the PTN message Emily Elephant: Emma Ewwww-lephant, why the hell did you blow up my Minecraft house? back to Peppa Mummy Pig: Bedtime! goes to sleep but Peppa stays wide awake Peppa: I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard with an open heart *falls asleep and her head hits the power button on her PT2, then the PT2 turns on and the RSoD appears* AAAH!!! screaming wakes up everybody in the house Mummy Pig: Peppa, how dare you turn on the PT2 and send in the RSoD. Peppa: It was an accident. Mummy Pig: You could've fell through the TV and KILLED yourself! Daddy Pig: I don't care, you're grounded for 18207705544648905478487904805685973873784473897487943875978478478050857807584398470057965 million, billion years. You Will Be Forced To Watch Wreck It Ralph, Madagascar Trilogy, Rango, Horton Hears A Who!, Rio 1 & 2, The Legend Of Zelda TV Series, The Reruns Of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal, All Of Your MGM and Yoram Gross Stuff Will Be Demolished and Goldy Will Be Killed Once and For All. (Daddy Pig puts Peppa on a diaper) Mummy Pig: There Now You Will Go Pee Pees and Poo Poos On Your Diaper Instead Of The Toilet and Your Underwear and Toilet Will Be Destroyed By Mr. Bull's Wrecking Ball. Daddy Pig: And There Will Be No MGM Movies, No Yoram Gross Movies, No Yoram Gross Shows, No Computer, No TV, No Goanimate, No Mcdonalds, No Burger King, No Sonic, No Taco Bell, No Taco Cabana, No Dunkin' Donuts, No Little Ceasers, No Papa Johns, No Checkers, No Subway, No Red Lobster, No White House, No Ice Cream, No Pizza, No Spaghetti, No Hot Dogs, No Hamburgers, No Cheeseburgers, No Red Roosters, and You Totally Lost Watching MGM and Yoram Gross Movies in The Theaters as Well. The Only Things You Will Eat and Drink From Now On Are Oven Burned Pizza, Toxic Wastes, Dead Animals, Chicken Feet Soup, Dirty Laundry, Blood, Pokepuffs, and Nail Polish. Peppa: No No No No! I Hate These Foods Mummy Pig: Sorry Peppa These Are The Foods You Will Eat From Now On! Daddy Pig: You Will Be Forced To Watch Madagascar Trilogy, Rango, Horton Hears A Who!, Rio 1 & 2, The Legend Of Zelda TV Series, Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, Tokyo Mew Mew, Adventure Time, The Land Before Time, Ice Age Trilogy, Wreck-It-Ralph, Duel Masters, Gravity Falls, The Cat In The Hat, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Monsters VS Aliens. and Others Not Made By MGM and Yoram Gross. and Also Baby Shows Like Barney, Dora The Explorer, Teletubbies, Rubbadubbers, Curious George, The Elephant Show, Zone Fighter, Godzilla Island and Others Not Made By MGM and Yoram Gross. You Will Be Forced To Read Books Not Made BY MGM and Yoram Gross Like Uncle Grandpa Comics, Madagascar The Gang's All Here, Rango The Novel, Where The Wild Things Are, Horton Hears A Who!, Rio 2 The Junior Novel, The Legend Of Zelda Series Strategy Guide and Other Books. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon